Defender
Reserve Defender "At first we thought we were done for. The sun was setting, we couldn't see three feet in front of our eyes. But the weather was backing us. The storm made the ground in front of us a killing field for any man foolish enough to come at us. But sure enough they did, and every time we would just toss a Flash-Bang grenade out and they would stop in their tracks, and after that we would gun them all down." :- Captain Colin Powell, Allied Defender Tactical Analysis *'Blue Shield': Defenders are the primary infantry of Reservist militaries. Highly trained, mobile and well equipped, they are well suited for throwing back enemy infantry advances and digging them out of structures, clearing the way for Reservist armour or Rocket Defenders to take up positions. *'New Age Rifle': The Defenders are equipped with the space age MX-15 assault rifle, made out of plastics and aluminium and firing the 5.56mm round. It is incredibly light and accurate when compared to other rifles like the ARM-12 and its direct competitor, the ADK-45. This allows the Defender to move faster from cover to cover and hit her target from further away. *'The Sun in your hand': Another advancement in Allied technology is the "Blinder" Flash-Bang grenade, it allows a single Defender to take on an enemy squad many times her number or clear a apartment complex nearly single handedly. When thrown, the "Blinder" explodes with a fury of light, sound and concussive force that even will blind and disorient even the most hardened enemy soldier. *'Stop right there!': Armour plating is too thick for the 5.56mm round to even dent, and vehicle crew compartments are too well insulated from the sound and force of the "Blinder". However, elite Defenders have been issued with experimental EMP grenades, which in addition to stunning infantry can also shut down vehicles. Operational History Defenders, the Allied light infantry during peacetime, are some of the most elite infantry of the Allied Reservist divisions. They're the toughest, best trained and (second) most well equipped infantry in the Allied Reservists. Defenders are often supported by Rocket Defenders when engaged and opposed by enemy fortifications or mechanized/armoured units. They are armed, armoured, and trained to use the best tactics and technology available to them. The MX-15 assault rifle was intended to be the replacement for the legendary USM-01 carbine, and it didn't disappoint. Out of the box, the MX-15 is capable of firing a 5.56x45mm round, which produces massive wounding and hydrostatic shock effects because of tumbling in soft tissue when the bullet penetrates, leading to fragmentation and the rapid transfer of energy. The "Blinder" Flash-Bang grenades on another hand are a combination of battlefield tactics and sheer simplicity. Unlike fragmentation grenades, they work by completely disorienting the target's senses with an overwhelming burst of sound and light, and allowing the user to neutralize the target while they are blinded & deafened by its effects. They are also used in tactics involving the clearing of buildings garrisoned by the enemy to a great degree of success. In combat, the Defender is surgically proficient in the art of war, and can easily dispose of any other infantry fielded, so long as the weight of enemy numbers is not overwhelming. Her only limitation is that unlike the Peacekeeper, the Defender is limited by a relative lack of personal body armour and the Peacekeeper's trademark Legion Riot Shield, meaning that successful engagements are decided by flanking and terrain advantage, not diving into the enemy's proverbial teeth. Behind the Scenes The Defender will seem very familiar to players of Generals, as they are in essence the Ranger infantry of that game. Indian Defender I’m a lover of my own liberty, and so I would do nothing to restrict yours. :- Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi Tactical Analysis *'Army of millions': Indian Defenders are not unlike other Defenders, armed with the same assault rifle and receiving the same training. With the massive population of India, they can be deployed in massive waves. *'Strength in numbers': Unlike the Defenders of other countries, however, Indian Defenders are not equipped with flash-bangs, but with anti-tank stick grenades which they can throw onto tanks. This notably grants them greater survivability in armoured battles. *'Swarm tactics': When sent into battle, these Defenders ride on DUKWs, and as soon as the transport reaches its target, they can be ordered to jump out of the vehicle and swarm the enemy with sheer numbers. Operational History At present, the Atomic Kingdom of China is seen as the greatest threat to the world. With their advanced weaponry, their massive cloned army, and their aggressive intentions, the Atomic Kingdom poses a considerable danger to the countries around it. Already, it has invaded Burma, and the Soviet Union is fearful of an attack on its borders. The nations of Europe are at less of an immediate risk from China, with the buffer that the Soviet Union provides. However, there are Allied member nations that have very good reason to fear the threat of China; one such nation is India, whose northern borders are shared with China. With the hostile power of the Atomic Kingdom just across the border, it is therefore no surprise that the Indians have contributed some of their best soldiers and forces to the fight against the Atomic Chinese; the Allied expeditionary forces sent to probe into the Chinese wastelands are almost entirely composed of Indian soldiers; in fact, more than a few of these expeditionary forces are just Indian military units with a Peacekeeper platoon or two attached (or not at all). Several such expeditions have been dispatched into the wastelands, though the Allied Nations have been surprisingly tight-lipped about the purpose behind such expeditions. These expeditions are sent to probe the wastelands, with Crocodile Hovertanks skimming over the broken terrain and DUKWs transporting scores of Indian Defenders, while Shortbow Helicopters and Cutlass Ramjets fly overhead, providing forward scouting and air support. Usually, such expeditions will return before long, once their supplies start to run low. Bandits try to avoid them, since they lack the firepower to take them on in a direct fight, while warlords try to solicit their assistance; on occasion, the Indians have been known to actually lend aid to those who pay lip service to the Allies and democracy. In battle, Indian Defenders will swarm out of their transports, spraying enemy positions with burst fire from their MX-15 assault rifles and throwing anti-tank stick grenades onto hostile vehicles, often using their speed and numbers to overwhelm the enemy. Crocodiles are employed to outflank enemy forces using their speed, while Shortbows rain anti-tank rockets from above. Generally, such assistance can be a great boon to the Blue Chinese remnants, helping them fend off bandits and even the occasional Atomic Chinese attack. However, the Allies seem to have less than altruistic motives for dispatching such expeditions, with the expeditionary forces having been seen returning with strange pieces of technology on several occasions. Not only that, but it has been noted that on more than one occasion these forces have attempted to secure samples of some kind of green crystal, something which the Atomic Kingdom actively tries to prevent. Behind the Scenes * Like most of the Indian Reservist Reinforcements, the Indian Defender was suggested by PsychoticLoner. Category:Units